


Found you again

by StarishSparkles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bar, Characters name spelt as hanji/Farlan, Feelings?, Genderfluid Hanji, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nicknames, Openly gay levi, Reincarnation, Rude Levi, Then... not so awkward?, consider yourself warned, idk - Freeform, lol, sexy eren, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Levi is at a bar with hanji, Farlan and Isabel when he sees a certain brunette...reincarnation au - warning for smutNo longer a one-shot! I might give this an actual storyline but I'm not sure yet, comment what you think?Also I'm dedicating this to my dear friend M, who knows exactly who she is and will probably kill me for this ;) xxxAlso SOOO sorry about my stupid update times!! I really have no excuse...





	1. A familiar face

For my baes Jimmy and Owen :)

I rolled my eyes as Hanji and Isabel squealed in my ears. They bounded on to the dancefloor without a second thought as ‘Womanizer' came blasting through the oversized speakers at the front of the room. Me and Farlan rolled our eyes as the two pointed at me just as the song chorused

But I know what you are, what you are baby,

for they know as well as I do I’m gay with a capital G. I good-naturedly flip them the bird and Hanji holds their hand to their chest as if wounded while Isabel laughs, and I only feel a slight pang when I hear the line

Maybe if we both lived in a different world,

and I try to steer my thoughts away from any teal-eyed brats as I down my beer. I’m more of a fancy wine man myself - it was a running joke between Isabel and Shitty Glasses that I was a ‘frenchman at heart' – but I’m gonna need it at the rate this night is going. 

Oh you’re a Womanizer, baby...

As the song finishes the two move back to the bar and plop ungracefully down beside us, Isabel draping her arm over my shoulders. I try to fend her off but she kicks me in the shin and begins nonchalantly whispering in my ear. “Just so you know, the hot bartender behind you was staring at you all through that song.” 

I’ve always been blunt, so I turn to see a caramel-skinned, gorgeous brunette staring (painfully obviously, I might add) at me, and as he realises he’s been caught, gives me a sexy smile and, running his tongue over his bottom lip, winks before turning around to serve a group of clearly wasted teenagers, who I immediately recognise as Mushroom, Avatar, Fluttershy and Freckles. Small world, huh. 

Unable to look away, I watch him grab what remains of Fluttershy's pint and down it, before giving the complaining pony a smirk that does things to me I wish it didn’t. In this life, Eren was even more beautiful than he was in the last one. I’m almost glad he is unreachable in this world too, because I had a hard enough time having to see him chained up like that...Even if it was a lifetime ago, the physical aspect of those thoughts remained, and I swore internally. I’m just about to slope off to the men’s room when I realise Isabel, Farlan and Hanji are looking at me expectantly. “What?” 

Thankfully the maniac that is Hanji Zoe was enough to wipe all thoughts of a panting, half nude, chained up Eren out of my mind (and dick) as I refocused on the real world. They waved their slightly sticky hands in front of my face and I shoved them away – damn my average reflexes, years of training didn’t cut it after being Humanities’ Strongest – and glared again. 

“Big bro... are you alright?”


	2. Been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been MONTHS since I've updated and I'm really sorry but I've got three pages ready to post as an apology.....  
> I hope you like them :)

*Eren's pov*

I’m not happy about having to work while all my friends laugh at me and order ridiculous drinks just to spite me, but seeing _him_ in the corner sure makes up for a good deal of it. I can’t keep my eyes off him, and I know I can be a little intense sometimes, but I can’t really help it. He’s there with a younger girl and boy (their IDs were probably fake) and another person who seems.... vaguely familiar? It’s probably Hanji. The last notes of ‘Womaniser’ fade out and I sigh inaudibly.

Levi...

Ah, he’s turning around! I can’t bring myself to look away as we make very obvious eye contact, so I smirk and wink (he looks uncomfortable, shit!). I awkwardly run my tongue over my bottom lip (a thing I do when I’m nervous) before spinning round and handing Connie another drink quickly, hoping Levi’s turned around as I down the rest of Jean’s drink and smirk at him as he protests. Levi. I need it more than he does if he’s going to be here all night.

I keep working through the next two songs, trying to not catch the Frenchman’s eye as I watch him weakly fending off the redhead with a scowl – there’s the corporal I know – and try to ignore all the memories that rush back from over the years.

As the next number starts, I gasp, and run to grab Sasha from the back –“If you cover me for this one song I’ll set you up with Connie, I swear”- and undo three buttons on my shirt quickly so I don’t look as much like a bartender (I can’t afford to get fired, and I can’t say he seemed to hate that the last time around). With an open laugh, I drag Armin and the others onto the floor as we start shout-singing (it’s fine, I look drunk already) the lyrics to ‘Toxic’, my favourite song.

_Baby can’t you see, I’m calling,_

I grin and start moving my body to the beat, keeping my hands in the air and mock-grinding against Armin, who pushes me off with a laugh. I pout, causing him to roll his eyes and dance away overdramatically, and before I know it I’ve lost everyone in the crowd. It doesn’t bother me much, I know they’ll all be back at the bar by the time this song ends.

_The taste of your lips I’m on the run,_

Suddenly I catch Levi’s eye and my mouth goes dry. That’s the look he always gave me whenever I was chained up in that dungeon! It almost certainly led to pain (which no, I do not enjoy, contrary to what all my friends think), but looking at his body language, he looks almost hungry, drinking in... me?

What?

_I’m addicted to you, but you know that you’re toxic_

I gulp. Time to test a theory, I suppose.


	3. Heating up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is gonna get smutty soon, if u don't like it stop now 
> 
> Otherwise, continue

I know this is short I'm sorry

Oh god.

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat as Isabel hounds me about the fact that he’s clearly attracted to me, but I’m sure she’s exaggerating. I know Eren, he’d go for someone tall, with big brown eyes, and... someone not like me. I sound depressing, but what can I say? I make a conscious effort to not turn around and admire him as I want to, he’ll probably think I’m a creep. He won’t even remember who I am, and that hurts more than I can show. Ugh, I sound like some lovesick teenager.

“Is he your type?” They keep this up for at least two more songs, where Isabel gets increasingly graphic until I finally groan and resist banging my head on the table (only that would be incredibly unhygienic). “Okay! He’s hot. He’s also probably only 15 years old, so just leave it.” Isabel raised an eyebrow.

“You do realise he’s working as a _bartender?_ ” I pause. If the timelines are different, it would make sense that I’m only 30 now when I first meets him, as opposed to 34. Not too much difference, but I mean, it’s possible, isn’t it? “Huh.”

Risking a quick glance over my shoulder, I realise the teal-eyed brat is nowhere in sight, so I spin round in my seat (shut up) and scan the crowd. Has he left?

Suddenly I catch sight of him, dancing in the dark with his shirt half undone and his face dripping with sweat, and I can’t look away. He mouths along to the lyrics (I don’t know the song) -or is he actually singing?- and looks like he’s having the time of his life.

He looks fucking hot.

At that moment he chooses to turn around, catching my eye and slowing down his dancing to just a sway of his hips, and _fuck_ if that isn’t the most erotic thing. I’m staring, I know, but from one moment to the next his eyes darken, and I gulp audibly. He begins to walk towards me, hips swaying and I think I’m going to need a cold shower asap or something is going to get very awkward very fast and wait did he just grab my hand? He pulls me through the crowds out through a back door that I hadn’t seen before and suddenly his lips are on mine and _oh god_


	4. Getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...I'm sorry

I’m not sure why I brought him out here, but as I pull him towards me and our lips meet I know exactly what I want, and that I’m going to get it. That doesn’t stop my hands shaking as I push him against the wall (gently, not that he seems like he’d notice), or how my stomach flips as he moans into my mouth like I’m all he’s ever wanted and more. I feel him rut against me, and like a switch has been flipped I slam his hands above his head and against the wall and push both my tongue in his mouth and my hips against his with a groan - _fuck._

I’m not sure what I’m doing but it feels like heaven and Levi is moaning and gasping into my mouth unashamedly so I decide to try something, unable to think clearly through the haze of pleasure. My whole body enveloping his, I put my lips next to his ear, his sharp gasps loud against the crisp night, the bass of the club barely audible. His breathing evens out slightly as I stay stock still, breath visible against his flushed skin.

“Do you want me?” I can’t help myself, two lives worth of fantasies coming true and a wanton _yes_ is all I’ve ever needed and, keeping his hands pinned above him with my right, I push his knees apart and fumble for his zipper with my trembling left. It takes a few tries as I’m at least a head taller than him, but I manage and slowly (and hopefully sensually) slide his -skinny, now _that_ I would never have guessed- jeans over his hips and down to his ankles. I’m assuming my hands are cold, because he shivers as I run my free hand up and down his thigh, savouring each moment.

On a whim I lick the edge of his ear, and he whimpers – now _that_ I could hear again – and I chuckle breathily. Who knew? I tease the edge of his boxer shorts, trying to elicit another response, and he groans quietly and ruts forward, but I tut and shake my head minimally, holding him in place tantalisingly close to where he needs me to be.

But I’m not done teasing yet, and I slowly bring my eyes round to face his, half-lidded silver meeting titan green and I pause for a moment, just drinking in his beauty. Raven hair, glorious silver eyes, jawline so sharp you could cut your hand on; he was just as beautiful in this life as he was in the last. I press a chaste kiss to his forehead before letting his hands go and smirking.


End file.
